


I Have an Idea

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky, doorwing fragging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clich gets an interesting idea to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I was given a lovely [idea](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/74446016404/clicha-inushiek-clich-a-liked-your-post-what), and I had to try to write it.

Panting, Smokescreen grasps the edge of the berth to steady himself as he rocks his hips back into Clich.

Humming, the red mech presses his glossa deeper into Smokescreen’s valve as he spreads his digits apart.

"Oh scrap!" the blue mech gasps, engine revving as he tenses up. "Clich, please!"

Deciding he’s teased the Autobot long enough, Clich uses his free hand to wrap around Smokescreen’s spike and pump in once.

Smokescreen’s vents stall for a moment as he arches his back and cries out, alternately thrusting into the red mech’s hand and back onto his glossa and fingers through his overload.

As Smokescreen gradually stills and his charge dies down, Clich removes himself from his messy components and guides the dazed mech to lie down. Stroking Smokescreen’s thighs, paying special attention to the biolights, Clich remains on his knees between said thighs while waits for the mech to regain his wits.

Murmuring dazedly, Smokescreen tosses one of his hands in Clich’s direction to grope blindly for a hand to hold. Once he finds one, he turns his helm to look back at the red mech. “Wha- You didn’t…. Clich?”

Smiling at the confused mech, Clich pulls his hand out of Smokescreen’s grasp and crawls up to crouch above his back. “Don’t worry about that, Smokescreen. I have an idea,” he murmurs, running his hands along the bottom of the relaxed mech’s doorwings.

Intakes hitching at the touch, Smokescreen flares them to give Clich a better angle. “What’s your idea?” he asks finally, offlining his optics lazily.

Rather than answer, Clich opens his own panel, and Smokescreen’s doorwings twitch at the sound. Clich carefully sandwiches his spike in between the two quivering panels, and he sighs in relief. His spike had been aching for contact long before he’d overloaded the blue mech.

"Scrap," Smokescreen breathes, squirming beneath the mech slightly at the strange sensation.

"Relax," the red mech hushes him, shifting his grasp so that he’s holding Smokescreen’s doorwings together with one hand- leaving the other free to trace the heated panels as he gives an experimental thrust.

Impatient, Smokescreen tilts his doorwings backwards to slide down Clich’s spike.

Now it’s Clich who gasps, fingers clutching at Smokescreen’s plating as he thrusts faster in between those blue doorwings. This was certainly a good idea.


End file.
